OneShot RoyEd
by Xiumin Jade
Summary: Como bien dice el titulo es un One shot yaoi lemon de Roy Mustang y Edward Elric, no esta situado en ningún tiempo y espacio aunque tal vez algún día lo lo cambie. Advertencia: solo mayores de 18 años, SEXO GAY


**Esta vez no digo nada, esta claro ¿no? Espero que os guste**

 **DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Baje lentamente mi mano por su cintura, sus ojos , negros como el mismísimo vacío me observaban expectantes, y brillaban, como dos gemas al sol, y sentí como una corriente de placer recorría mi cuerpo lentamente hasta situarse en aquel lugar prohibido.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que a él le gustaba, sabía bien lo que más disfrutaba, por eso iba lento. El cómo siempre se impacientaba y movía sus caderas hacía a mi, le desabroche unoa uno los botones de su camisa, blanca y pura, haciendo que me dieran ganas de arrancarla y marcarle como mi propiedad, pero me detuve, debía hacerlo despacio, para que sintiese de verdad poco a poco todas esas emociones recorrer su cuerpo, para que gravase a fuego y placer estos momentos en su memoria, le retiré la camisa definitivamente y me acerque con mi boca a su pecho, esa piel tan suave y blanca, delicada como la porcelana, haciéndome recorrerla también con los dedos suavemente por miedo a que se rompiese, esa piel de muñeco, mi muñeco, le mire a los ojos mientras mi mano recorría todo su pecho lenta y tortuosamente, esos ojos hambrientos me mostraron las ansias del pelinegro, que me incitaba con su gesto a avanzar más rápidamente. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarle acerque ,mi boca a su cuello y le bese suavemente y sentí como su cuerpo tembló debajo del mio, se estremeció, y repetí la acción de nuevo, yo mismo quería ir más rápido, pero aun no er ael momento y con mi lengua recorrí desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la base de su cuello, y repetí la acción dando besos entre medias y mordiéndole después en el cuello dejando una suave marca de propiedad

-Mío…-susurré suavemente- Solo mio…

-Tuyo…-Respondió con un suave gemido cuando volví a marcar su cuello con un chupetón que le costaría ocultar y tardaría varios días en desaparecer, luego deje que mis ansias me controlasen un rato y recorrí todo su pecho lentamente con mi lengua, primero rodee sus pezones y luego los chupé suavemente y baje a su ombligo que recorrió en círculos varias veces haciendo que maldiciones salieran de la boca del mayor, luego volví a subir, y con mis dientes agarre sus pezones erectos, el pelinegro entonces maldijo en alto, y no pude evitar sonreír, su placer era mi placer, y lo podía comprobar en el doloroso bulto de mi entrepierna.

Entonces decidí jugar un poco más y con mi brazo de metal acaricié su pecho logrando más maldiciones y gemidos contenidos de mi superior, amaba esa parte de él.

-Roy…-Susurré sensualmente- No contengas tu voz, déjame escucharte

-Ngh-Simplemente respondió

Entonces decidí subir el nivel de tortura y mientras besaba y chupaba sus pezones deje que mi brazo rozase el notable bulto que se asomaba en el pantalón de Roy, le escuche maldecir de nuevo y lentamente desabroché como pude con la boca el boton del pantalon del pelinegro, le escuché suspirar, un suspiro de placer que me recorrió de nuevo de arriba a abajo luego subí mi mano de carne a su pantalón y entre la boca y mi mano le baje los pantalones hasta los tobillos y observe cómo su miembro se asomaba por debajo de los calzoncillos negros que el hombre llevaba y llevé mi boca hasta allí y lo chupe por encima de la tela, y note como ya estaba húmedo de presemen, se notaba que estaba ansioso, por eso no quise alargar más el sufrimiento del hombre y le bajé los calzoncillos, y ya de paso se lo quite del todo y lo lance a algún lugar de la habitación, le obligue a levantarse del sofá en que lo tenía sentado y le lancé a la cama y inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a actuar me metí su polla en la boca, todo lo que pude ya que era enorme y le escuche ahogar un gemido y exclamar.

En ese momento comencé a mover mi lengua alrededor de su miembro y luego empecé a meterla y a sacarla de mi boca en un ritmo suave que hizo que Roy se rindiese y con sus manos empujaba mi cabeza una y otra vez contra su miembro mientras gemía en alto, y en un momento que no esperaba se corrió dentro de mi boca, yo por inercia y costumbre lo tragué y saque su miembro de mi boca y me quede mirandolo a los ojos

-Te ves delicioso así- Me dijo en ese momento- Ahora tengo yo ganas de comerte.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada invirtió nuestros roles, él estaba completamente desnudo mientras yo estaba completamente vestido, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues con un rápido movimiento me saco mi camiseta y delineo con sus dedos la cicatriz que unía mi brazo de metal con la carne, el recuerdo de mi crimen, por el que arrastré a Alphonse

-Edward...- Susurró suavemente y me beso

Después mi mente empezó a nublarse cuando el se puso a jugar con mis pezones mientras lamia mi oreja y me susurraba cosas al oído, no sabía si eran palabras o solo sílabas sin sentido, pero el placer nublaba mis sentidos, me sentí sumido en un mar de emociones descontroladas, cada movimiento de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, cada caricia, cada palabra, todo lo que provenía de él me hacía temblar. Roy devoró mis pezones como si de un caramelo se tratase y me dejó muchas marcas por todo el cuello y el pecho, marcando mi cuerpo como su exclusivo territorio, con un hambre voraz y unas ansias comparables a las de un león con su presa, después, al contrario que yo hice, con mucha rapidez me quito de una los pantalones y volvió a delinear con una mirada triste la unión entre metal y carne de mi pierna, como si la culpa de mi pecado hubiese sido suya, como si se culpase por un error que no era más que mío,pero inmediatamente se centró en otro tema y rodeó mi miembro con su mano mientras de vez en cuando lo lamia con una gran maestría, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera de placer y mi mente solo desease más, sin pensar en otra cosa.

-Edward- Dijo en un susurro- eres hermoso

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza, mientras el seguía masajeando aquella zona- Te amo tal y como eres, no hace falta que cambies aun…

Sus palabras me incitaron a responder y negarle todo lo que había dicho pero en ese momento me besó impidiendome hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir y sentí como mi fin se acercaba.

Pero el no me iba a dejar terminar pues su miembro volvía a estar erecto como al principio por lo que se detuvo y me giró suavemente haciendo que mi culo quedara justo delante de su cara y lo lamió, sentí como su lengua húmeda acariciaba en círculos mi entrada y poco a poco se abría paso por ese lugar dejándolo todo lleno de saliva, mi cuerpo se estremeció como cada vez que él hacía eso y por un momento creí que acabaría corriendome ahí pero los planes de Roy iban mucho más lejos por lo que se detuvo un segundo y sacó de la mesilla de noche un bote de lubricante que con rapidez abrió y con ello untó sus dedos. El pelinegro acercó uno de ellos a mi entrada y la recorrió lentamente torturándome por la espera y de una metió el primer dedo, la sensación era incómoda, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y él procedió a meterlo y sacarlo hasta que empecé a jadear, entonces introdujo el segundo, al principio una suave oleada de dolor me atravesó pero inmediatamente una de placer la sustituyó cuando agarro con su otra mano mi miembro, mientras movía sus dos dedos dentro de mi dilatandome lentamente y haciéndome gemir cada vez más alto, con más ansias, e introdujo un tercer dedo, que ya no dolió casi nada y movió los tres, rápida y certeramente, llegando varias veces a rozar ese punto que me hacía perder la cabeza y ver todo blanco, en ese mentí yo ya no sabía hacer nada más que gemir y pedir más, la mano de Roy no era precisamente pequeña y llegaba bastante lejos, con sus dedos moviéndose para dilatar bien mi entrada, y la voz de Roy resonando a compás con la mía, el diciendo mi nombre y palabras de amor mientras yo apenas lograba decir su vio que ya estaba suficiente preparado, sacó sus dedos de mi y de una estocada introdujo su polla en mi culo, un poco de dolor me hizo exclamar pero sabía que era pasajero, y tras un momento en el que me acostumbre comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente haciendo que me olvidase del dolor que había sentido y luego más rápido haciéndome gritar de placer con cada estocada que daba. Quería más, más fuerte, más rápido , más profundo, y lo iba a conseguir, por eso mismo nos giré a los dos y me puse encima de él y comencé a montarme encima suyo,no era la primera vez que lo hacía y el hecho de que la pierna de metal me había hecho ganar más fuerza física,también el brazo hicieron que mis movimientos sobre el fuesen constantes y acompasados con los suaves movimientos que el también hacía para ayudarme, el estaba tan dentro, tan profundo, rozando en cada estocada prácticamente ese punto que me hacía perder la cabeza, en ese momento mi mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, escuchaba a Roy gemir mi nombre cada poco rato y yo estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no era capaz de pensar en nada más, mi trenza se había desecho hacía un rato y mi pelo ahora tapaba parcialmente mi cara y caía encima de mis hombros, mientras más tiempo permanecimos en esta posición más erraba mis movimientos por lo qur en cierto punto las manos de Roy se posaron en mis caderas y el se levantó quedando los dos sentados y estando su cara a la altura de la mía, el aprovechó para besarme varias veces y me ayudó a subir y a bajar sobre él. Tras un rato asi, Roy decidió cambiar al ver que yo ya estaba llegando a mi limite y se puso de nuevo encima mio pero esta vez mirándome a la cara, sus ojos negros brillaban aún más que antes y su rostro estaba nublado de placer, tanto como supuse que debía estar el mío, el ritmo empezó a fallar y sentí que llegaba ya el final

-¡Me vengo!- Exclame- Me corro, Roy, me corro…

-Edward...Edward…- Decía él con cada golpe- Yo tambien-...

Y tras varias estocadas más me vine entre nuestros dos cuerpos y el detrás de mí en mi interior, él se dejó caer encima mio y nos movió hasta taparnos con las sábanas y me abrazó sabiendo que estaba agotado y me acarició el pelo tras retirarlo de mi cara y colocarlo hacia detrás, y en ese momento me dormí, en sus brazos, sintiendo su aliento en mi nuca y sabiendo, que de verdad quería pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de ese hombre.

* * *

 **Reviews? Siempre es bueno saber vuestra opinión sobre la escena para mejorar**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Rika Regel**


End file.
